


Unworthy

by lrose20



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, M/M, do not read this if details are your pet peeve, my knowledge of vulcan anatomy is actually non existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose20/pseuds/lrose20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spock is totally in love very attracted to Kirk. But Kirk... isn't so sure. They're not dating or anything, and as much as Kirk likes Spock, he's positive that he is not worthy of that man's love. So Spock decides to court Kirk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unworthy

"Good morning, Jim." 

God damn it, how did he do that? One minute Kirk was happily eating his cereal and the next his heart was beating faster than was medically healthy. He couldn't seem to recall when Spock had started to address him as Jim, but now it seemed an everyday occurrence. 

"May I sit here?" Spock asked, ever the polite one.

Kirk jerked his as a way of nodding and muttered, "Of course Spock." And when had this attraction started? At first, it had seemed harmless, just a few smiles here and there, a few jokes.Now Kirk was pretty damn sure that the crew was betting on how long it would take him and Spock. Despite what everyone thought, Bones included…Bones especially, Kirk had no intention of ever turning this…thing into something more. 

"Jim, you appear preoccupied. Is something amiss?"

There was that look again, the one that Spock reserved only for Kirk. Kirk was not delusional, he knew his best friend had a "crush" on him, and had it been someone else, Kirk wouldn't have hesitated for a second. But this was Spock, the man that made James T. Kirk look like a rookie at his first day in Starfleet. Kirk had no chance against Spock's talent or intellect or logic; the Vulcan was far better off with Uhura, who was not only brilliant, but could give Spock children.   
"Jim?"

Spock's concerned voice broke through his thoughts and he blinked several times before saying, "Ah, it's nothing Spock. I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Up went those eyebrows.

"You must be more careful. Starfleet would frown upon the Captain falling asleep on duty."

Kirk stared at Spock, dumbfounded. Had the first officer just attempted to be humorous? It wasn't the first time Kirk had heard that, but it certainly was a rarity. Spock pretended not to notice but failed at keeping all of the smile out his eyes as he set his fork down. Jeez, the man was even efficient at eating, and here Kirk was with a still half full bowl of now soggy cheerios. "Our shift starts in 10.057 minutes. I will see you on the bridge, Captain."

Kirk nodded, not buying the nonchalant act for one second. Of course, why should he? It wasn't as if Spock attempted to hide his feelings. Oh, of course he was discreet and never did anything on duty, but off duty… Kirk scowled at his bowl of mush and dropped his spoon, sending a bit of milk flying. It was then that Kirk noticed a mug of cappuccino sitting on the table. Wait, there weren't cappuccinos in the replicator last time Kirk checked…he looked into the mug. Whipped cream, a novelty he thought he'd failed at explaining to Spock.

"I really didn't get enough sleep." Kirk whimpered, head dropping against the table.  
__________________________________________________________________  
"Captain, would you be averse to playing a game of chess before supper?"

Kirk clutched his chest as he spun around to see his first officer beside him, hands clasped behind his back."Jesus, Spock stop that! You're gonna give me a heart attack." 

Spock's expression remained neutral but his eyes gleamed with amusement as he said, "It was not my intention to startle you, Jim." Kirk was tempted to glare at the Vulcan but he knew that Spock was being completely honest.

'Yeah, yeah. Alright, sure. Chess would be fun." 

Spock's mouth did curve ever so slightly this time. "I believe you have never visited my quarters. We shall play there." 

This surprised Kirk. As Spock said, they'd never played in Spock's room before."Um..ok." Kirk mumbled rather pointlessly as Spock was already striding towards the turbo lift.  
They rode in silence, Spock the picture of serenity and Kirk feeling more and more like a teenager on his first date. His palms were even sweaty for God's sake. The turbo lift came to a halt and Spock led the way to his quarters. Opening the door, he motioned for Kirk to enter first. Upon entering, it didn't even look like someone lived in the room. The room was impeccably clean, the complete opposite of Kirk's, whose room looked like a war zone. Spock entered behind him and the door slid shut, clicking efficiently. Kirk had to fight back panic; this was Spock, he wouldn't do anything like that. Spock cleared his throat quietly, catching Kirk's attention again. The three dimensional chess board was set up on the one table Spock had. Kirk sat opposite of Spock, feeling slightly more comfortable. Comfortable…

"Spock, aren't you cold?" 

"I did not wish for you to be too warm. I will be fine, Jim." Those dark eyes bored into his own and Kirk looked away, trying to fight the blush away from his cheeks. The game commenced and Kirk was thankfully drawn into the game. He was beat hands down by Spock of course, but the game was enjoyable.   
"So, I guess we'd better head to dinner, huh?"

Spock did not reply, instead saying "Computer, dim lights to 20%." 

Kirk blinked in surprise, glancing around. "Spock…what're you doing?"

Those eyes were gleaming again. "I thought we could have supper in here, just the two of us…Captain." 

"Just..the two us?" Kirk managed to say hoarsely. 

"Indeed, that is what I said. I believe candles are appropriate for this type of occasion."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Kirk asked, trying to make it sound ridiculous. 

"Doctor McCoy." 

Bones was dead.

"Please, Jim, have a seat, I shall order our dinner." Kirk wanted to protest, but how could he? He knew how much this must mean to Spock, so Kirk slowly sank back into his seat as Spock efficiently swept the chess board off the table, placing it carefully back on the shelf. Spock then turned to the replicator and pressed several buttons.The replicator made a quiet noise as the food appeared.Spock sat a plate in front of Kirk, whose mouth hung open at the sight of the food. Steak, potatoes, and corn on the cob.

"How did you know?" Kirk asked, unable to conceal his surprise.

Spock's mouth lifted a centimeter at Kirk's reaction, sitting back down in his own chair. "We have worked together for three years, Jim. It would be illogical for me to not know something so rudimentary."

Oh. Well, went you put it that way. At a raised eyebrow from Spock, Kirk quickly picked up his fork and began to eat. Luckily, Spock had not bothered with the candles, but the dim lights were still doing a number on Kirk's nerves. Hell, Kirk couldn't even remember the last time he'd had dinner with someone like this; this was something that a pretty ensign or a tough pilot should be enjoying, not him.What had Kirk done for Spock to earn this? While Spock ate at an abnormally slow pace, Kirk tried to eat as fast as was acceptable, anxious for this to be over. He finally finished his last bite of corn and stood up, nearly knocking his chair over.

"Well, thank you. It's been…fun." Kirk said lamely, smiling weakly at his first officer and heading towards the door.

"Jim." Spock's firm command voice stopped him like a dog being reprimanded by its owner. Kirk turned slightly to see the other man rise gracefully and cross to him in two long strides. "Jim, if you have no intention of reciprocation, it would be logical for you to inform me. Further actions on my part would be a waste of our time otherwise."

Kirk's heart clenched at that and guilt flooded through him. Although Spock's expression was calm, those eyes reflected hurt and also a bit of anger. "Spock, that's not…you don't…" 

Spock's eyes did narrow slightly this time as he said in a clipped voice, "Tell me, Captain, to what extent am I unsatisfactory."

Aw, hell.Kirk was the biggest jerk of the century after all. "Spock, stop. It's not you. It's me." That earned him a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving expression.  
Kirk crossed his arms, looking away slightly. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're smart, efficient, and handsome."

"You prefer women." It wasn't a question, which startled Kirk.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong." Kirk said, shaking his head a bit frantically. "I like you. But I don't know why you like me."

This was clearly not the answer Spock had been expecting as the Vulcan looked rather confused. "I do not understand, Captain." There was no way around this, was there?  
"Look at me Spock" Kirk said, rather pointlessly at the Vulcan's eyes were fixated on him. "I'm a screw up. I have a bad reputation, I can't calculate things properly, I make rash decisions, and I'm so human. I'm…I'm not worthy of you, Spock." Kirk trailed off, his eyes averted once more.

Kirk felt warm hands on his shoulders and looked up to find those dark eyes searching his face. "James, who has the power to say who is unworthy of me? I am the only one who has a say. And I say that you are worthy."

Kirk stared at him in amazement, sure he was imagining this. "Why?" Kirk asked again, beseechingly. What on earth did Spock see that Kirk didn't?

"You are aesthetically pleasing, intelligent, honest, and courageous Jim. Everything a Starfleet captain should be." Against all logic on any planet, Spock's lips suddenly crashed against Kirk's and it was all the said captain could do to keep from falling over. Spock's mouth was warm and wet and tasted like mint. Kirk found himself wondering incoherently in the first officer used mouth wash. Spock pulled away, leaving a slight trail of spit that suddenly didn't bother Kirk in the slightest, to murmur,  
"You are the only one worthy of my affection, James Kirk."

Kirk was filled with courage by this and this time it was he who initiated the kiss, pressing against Spock desperately.During their battle with each other's tongues Spock managed to use his superior strength to pull Kirk to the bed and pin him to it, those ebony eyes holding him there as much as Spock's arms were.

As Spock's hand trailed under Kirk's shirt, Kirk asked,"Are you sure about this? I…I don't want you to regret this-."

"Regret?" Spock hissed, his voice less controlled than usual. "I have desired this outcome for one year. My only regret is how long you believed you were unworthy."

Kirk could hardly argue with this and merely watched dumbfounded as the half Vulcan's long fingers pushed the shirt over Kirk's head, exposing his chest and stomach. "Fascinating…" Spock murmured, two fingers tracing a nipple idly. Kirk groaned, his head falling back onto the bed. He hadn't been touched like this since God knew when, and to have Spock doing this…

"Spock" Kirk sighed the Vulcan's name, uncertain of what to expect. In response the half Vulcan attacked his neck, kissing and biting on the sensitive flesh hard enough that Kirk was sure there would be bruises tomorrow; Kirk couldn't bring himself to care.

"I believe it would be logical for you to undress." Spock murmured into his ear, making Kirk hard as a rock instantly.

"Of course, Mr. Spock." Kirk replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement and lust. With Spock's eyes never leaving his, Kirk yanked his pants and boxers down together, kicking them swiftly aside.He'd barely managed to rid himself of them when Spock gripped him, his fingers running along the ridges of Kirk's cock. "Ah…Spock, gentle." Kirk said, hardly wanted to complain, but the grip was a bit too firm.

"Your anatomy fascinates me." Spock said simply, his hand trailing to the head of Kirk's cock. "Vulcans do not possess skin on the top,here."

Kirk was about to ask why when Spock's mouth replaced his hand and all scientific curiosity left Kirk as he cried out, biting his lip in an attempt to quiet himself.  
Kirk suddenly did not care if the entire ship was about to be destroyed, all that mattered was him and Spock in this one blazing moment.


End file.
